The effects of head position on complications resulting from short term intubation following surgery with endotracheal intubation is studied. It has been demonstrated that head position affects the pressure and friction caused by the tube which are thought to contribute to short term intubation injuries. Movement of the head following intubation may increase the irritation caused by the tube. This type of manipulation occurs during many surgical procedures.